Revenge
by I'm Aurora
Summary: Terra ha asesinado a Raven. Chico Bestia, con el corazón roto y con odio en él, sale en busca de la rubia en busca de una sola cosa: venganza.
1. Chapter 1

_Los Jóvenes Titanes no son de mi pertenencia._

* * *

Ella la mató.

Ella mató a Raven.

Y no lo perdonaré.

No, ella tiene que pagar.

Ella tiene que…

Morir.

Levantó la mirada. Por sus mejillas surcaban lágrimas amargas. Su respiración irregular. Sus manos ensangrentadas. Su uniforme escurría su líquido rojo. Y el olor a metal llenaba sus pulmones. Mientras dejaba tirado el cuerpo de su amada a sus pies, sus ojos se encendieron con odio. Y eso que alguna vez consideró como inútil era lo único que llenaba sus pensamientos.

Venganza.

Se vengaría de la maldita rubia. Haría que muriera igual como murió la dueña de su corazón. O posiblemente más lenta y dolorosamente. Si ella quería muerte, la tendría. Si a ella no le importó ser despiadada para matar ¿por qué habría él de tenerle piedad? Oh no, él no la tendría. Vengaría a Raven. Y no le importaba si tenía que buscarla hasta el fin de la tierra, la encontraría. Y ese momento sabría a gloría. Porque deseaba manchar sus manos con la sangre de la asesina. Deseaba ver sus ojos en lágrimas y su boca abierta pidiendo perdón. La torturaría. Tan lento, tan íntimo, que jamás hubiera deseado salir del hoyo en la tierra por donde llegó.

–Te vengaré Rae-Rae –Susurró

* * *

 **Inicio cortito, wuuu. Así que esta es la tan esperada secuela de Acontecimientos. Bueno, la verdad no sé si fue tan esperada, peo para mí lo fue, estuve planeándolo, algunas escenas que deseo que estén aquí, posiblemente chistes malos y crueles, y el final, desde que terminé el fic y tará, el resultado.**

 **Aunque creo que no es necesario leer Acontecimientos para leer esto. La idea es bastante básica supongo. Raven es asesinada por Terra (se explica un poco en este capítulo), y Chico Bestia quiere vengarla. Pueden leer esto sin leer el original.**

 **Nos leemos pronto (o no tan pronto conociéndome)…**

 **-Aurora de Logan-**


	2. Chapter 2

_Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen._

* * *

 _¿Dejaste que me matara?_

 _¿Tú sabías de esto?_

 _Es tu culpa. No estuviste ahí para protegerme. Te pusiste de su lado._

 _Todo esto es tu culpa, Chico Bestia._

Chico Bestia se levantó sobre exaltado. De nuevo ese maldito sueño. No era una pesadilla, para el no. Su verdadera pesadilla era cuando se despertaba, sabiendo que Raven no volvería a estar a su lado jamás. Hace unos pocos días empezó a soñar la voz de Raven, diciéndole que su muerte era su culpa, hasta el punto que él empezó a creer que era cierto. Si Raven lo decía debía ser cierto.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la muerte de Raven. Obviamente todos los Titanes estaban afectados. La noticia llegó en unos cuantos días a oídos de los Titanes Este. De ahí, no paso mucho para que el resto de los Titanes lo supiera. Cabe decir que Melva, Timmy y Teether sufrieron demasiado para sus pequeños corazoncitos. Incluso Bobby no tenía su enorme sonrisa de siempre. Los demás Titanes lloraban su muerte. Después de todo, era una Titán extremadamente poderosa, además de una buena amiga.

Dando una mirada al reloj de su mesita de noche, Chico Bestia gruñó a la hora.

5:32

Sabiendo que no volvería a dormirse, se levantó con otro gruñido. Salió de su habitación, encontrándose con la completa oscuridad de los fríos pasillos.

 _"A Raven le hubiera gustado este ambiente. Hubiera salido por un té…"_ Pensó. Sintiendo lágrimas empezar a nublar su vista, ahuyentó el pensamiento y caminó hacia la sala común.

Llegando se dio cuenta que llovía un poco afuera. No le dio importancia, y se sentó en el sofá circular. Hasta que se dio cuenta de un pequeño libro apoyado ente el respaldo y el descansa brazos.

 _El Cuervo. Edgar Allan Poe._

Ahí fue cuando Chico Bestia lo perdió. Lágrimas salieron de sus ojos esmeraldas, mientras que su cuerpo se convulsionaba en sollozos irregulares. Pasó el tiempo, no sabía cuánto, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya había amanecido. No dejó de sollozar hasta que la puerta se abrió. Volteando a ver quién había entrado, vio a Robin. Lágrimas salían de sus ojos todavía, pero no le importó.

Robin fijó su mirada en él. Aún debajo de la máscara se notaban grandes ojeras que, Chico Bestia pensó, fueron formadas por horas de no dormir buscando el paradero de Terra.

Al igual que él, Robin estaba abatido. No dejaría que nadie lo supiera, pero la pérdida de Raven le dolió más de lo que él pensaría que le dolería una pérdida de uno de sus amigos. No solo era algo malo para el equipo, pues era la Titán más fuerte de los cinco, fue algo malo para Richard Grayson, no para Robin. Robin era solo el líder. Dick era el amigo. Raven y él habían formado un lazo muy especial, conocían casi todo el uno del otro, se apoyaban en las buenas y en las malas. Raven incluso lo ayudaría con Starfire dándole el consejo sabio que el chico a veces necesitaba.

Robin murmuró un pequeño saludo y caminó a la cafetera. Mientras su bebida se preparaba, caminó hacia donde estaba Chico Bestia y se sentó a su lado. El silencio cayó sobre el lugar, solo interumpido por el suave ronronear de la cafetera en funcionamiento.

Hasta que Robin habló.

—¿Cómo estás? —trató de hablar en un tono calmado, pero su voz ronca se quebró un poco.

—Perfectamente —Chico Bestia no sabía si trató de decírselo en sarcasmo, o si trató de convencerse a sí mismo que estaba bien. Después de unos segundos de tenso silencio continuó— ¿Tú?

—La extraño.

—Todos la extrañamos —una nueva voz interrumpió.

Robin y Chico Bestia giraron la cabeza para ver a Cyborg sentado en una de las sillas del comedor. Su mirada estaba fija en el café humeante entre sus manos.

—Era nuestra amiga. Raro sería si no la extrañáramos —continuó después de unos segundos, no molestándose en levantar la cabeza de su bebida.

Chico Bestia no pudo más que levantarse e irse. No quería compañía, no quería estar recordando lo buena que era Raven. No quería seguir pensando en ella, pero tampoco quería olvidarla.

* * *

En su cuatro había algo. Algo familiar, un aroma demasiado familiar. Pero no podía recordar qué. Sentándose en su cama reparó en el pequeño papel, doblado de una forma tan pulcra que estuvo seguro que él no lo había puesto ahí. Alargó la mano para tomarla y reconoció la letra de inmediato.

Terra.

 _Ben's restaurante. ¿Recuerdas? El mejor pastel en la historia de los pasteles. 11:00 pm. Hoy._

 _-Terra._

* * *

 ** _Wuuuu. Dios mío, ¡tuve un mega bloqueo horrible! No se lo imaginan, Dios. Pero llegué de nuevo y estoy feliz de volver a poder escribir, aunque siento que, no sé, escribo medio rarito. Ya, equis. Hoy es mi día de no hacer nada y pienso y trataré de hacer actualizaciones masivas. Y también trataré de actualizar historias olvidadas (léase Hospital Psiquiátrico hahaha)._**

 ** _¡Pero deben dejar revieews! Les prometo que me ayudan a motivarme._**

 ** _;Aurora de Logan;_**


	3. Chapter 3

_No tengo los derechos para decir que Los Jóvenes Titanes son míos._

* * *

Chico Bestia perdió el aliento. Terra, la misma que había llegado a querer y a odiar, la misma que había asesinado a Raven, estaba ahí, de nuevo en su vida. Hablándole. Contactándose con él. ¿Qué es lo que tenía que hacer? ¿Informarle a su equipo y planear una emboscada? ¿Ir el solo? ¿Arriesgarse o arriesgar a su equipo?

Sabía que no estaba en condiciones de enfrentarse a la rubia, y estaba seguro que si iba, haría algo relativamente estúpido. Probablemente matarla. Ahora, ¿estaba dispuesto a llevar a su equipo y que lo vieran hacer algo así? Obligarlos a tener que entregarlo a prisión. Obligarlos a perder, por si fuera poco, a otro integrante del equipo. Ya habían perdido a Raven, no podían perder a alguien más, no sabía lo que harían.

Por otro lado, no podía ir solo. Terra podría lastimarlo, hacerle lo mismo que le hizo a la hechicera. ¿Cómo podía estar seguro que no era una emboscada? ¿Podía confiar en ella? Una pregunta mejor sería: ¿debería?

Pensó en Raven. ¿Qué sería lo que ella haría? Estaba seguro que ella iría con él y no dejaría que fuera solo. Si estuviera viva frunciría el ceño y diría _"No Chico Bestia, iré contigo, quieras o no"_. Lo obligaría, prácticamente, a que aceptara que fuera con él, sin importar las consecuencias, sin importar los riesgos Chico Bestia no iría solo.

Pero… Raven no estaba viva ya.

Ya sabía la respuesta.

* * *

No salió de su cuarto en las siguientes horas. Trató de calmarse, pensar en algo más, meditar incluso, pero todos sus pensamientos siempre llegaban al mismo lugar.

¿Qué quería Terra?

Trató de responderse a sí mismo esa pregunta. Pero cualquier razón cerca de la lógica parecía inconcebible. Pensaba en algo y luego recordaba que Terra no haría algo como eso. Otras veces pensaba en algo tan ridículo que él mismo quería pegarse por ser tan estúpido.

No le quedaba más que esperar.

* * *

Cerca del medio día se hartó. Llevaba horas pensando y pensando, hasta el grado que, si la intriga no lo mataba, el dolor de cabeza lo haría. Salió de su habitación en busca de unas pastillas para el bendito dolor. Dobló la esquina y se estampó con Cyborg.

–Woah, tranquilo B –Cyborg tomó de los hombros al metamorfo.

–Cy, necesito pastillas. Urgente. –Chico Bestia tomó su cabeza con una mano, enredando sus dedos en su cabello esmeralda. Cyborg asintió levemente y dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la sala médica.

Un silencio medio incómodo los envolvió. Chico Bestia no lo sentía, pues estaba concentrado en el estúpido dolor de cabeza que no lo dejaba pensar en nada más. Mientras, Cyborg trataba de encontrar algo que decir que fuera apropiado para… la situación que tenían. No quería hacer nada en referencia a Raven porque sabía que el chico verde no lo tomaría de una manera tan agradable. Pero tampoco quería hacer un comentario sobre la carne o los videojuegos, porque sabía que el chico verde tampoco tomaría eso de una manera tan agradable. Así que después de unos cinco segundos que, al parecer, fueron los más largos que Cyborg había vivido se le ocurrió algo que, ojalá, no podría a Chico Bestia a la defensiva.

–Así que… dolor de cabeza ¿huh?

–No tienes idea.

–¿Y por qué crees que te duele? –Cyborg se mordió el labio cuando Chico Bestia se congeló–. ¿B? ¿Estás bien?

–Sí, perfectamente. ¿Por qué no lo estaría? –Aunque Chico Bestia trataba de hacer como si nada su rostro se había puesto pálido–. ¿Sabes qué? Creo que un poco de tofu me vendría bien. Sí, tofu sería perfecto. Nos vemos luego Cy.

–Pero Chico Bestia, ya estamos en la… ¿enfermería? –Cyborg habló, pero Chico Bestia ya se había ido.

* * *

Chico Bestia corrió lejos del alcance de su mejor amigo, por más que quisiera, no podía decirle, era... no. Sólo no podía decirle.

Corrió hasta llegar a la sala común, donde se acorraló contra el refrigerador. Soltó un suspiro de alivio y trató de calmarse. Cuando sintió que la sangre empezaba a correr por sus venas se dio la vuelta y abrió el congelador. Sacó un bote de helado que encontró y vio que atrás estaban las zarzamoras congeladas que Raven adoraba compartir con él de vez en cuando. Alargó la mano y las tomó. El bote estaba por la mitad y tenía un rastro del chocolate que Chico Bestia solía ponerles. De pronto se le ocurrió una idea. Se acercó el helado y las zarzamoras al pecho, cerró la nevera y caminó fuera de la sala.

Ya sabía qué podía hacer mientras llegaba la hora de ir con Terra.

* * *

La habitación todavía olía al incienso y las velas que Raven solía prender. Las cortinas cerradas le daba la oscuridad que necesitaba para calmarse. Se sentó en la cama de su novia y colocó la comida enfrente de él. Pensó en lo que Raven diría sobre entrar con comida a su habitación y rio ante el recuerdo. Pensó en infinidad de cosas que Raven hacía, decía, los gestos que normalmente reinaban su rostro y en todas las pequeñas sonrisas que llegó a sacarle. Llevando zarzamoras a su boca de vez en cuando pensó en él y Raven, en el futuro que hubieran tenido. También pensó en lo que le pasó, ahí fue cuando lágrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas.

* * *

Era hora, había pasado casi todo el día en el cuarto de Raven, había leído el libro abandonado en la mesa de noche y había explorado repisas y baúles que jamás había llegado a ver de cerca. Había llorado y había reído. Incluso había dormido un poco entre las sábanas violetas de la empática.

Hasta que la hora llegó.

Ahí fue cuando salió por la ventana de su habitación en forma de ave a encontrarse con la rubia.

* * *

 **Wuuu, nada de esto tuvo sentidooo. La verdad es que este capítulo fue la inutilidad de la vida y nada importante pasó aquí. Pero no se, me gustó escribirlo. Según yo iba a haber cosas útiles aquí, pero noo haha, fue como un capítulo de relleno haha. Igual, espero que les haya gustado y que ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! Los reviews que dejan son como mi gasolina, porque sin ellos mi mente no imagina (¿?) (¡Verso in esfuerzo!… creo hahah). Nos leemos pronto :)**

 **;Aurora de Logan;**


End file.
